Techniques for implementing special effect processing such as soft focus and silver film tone on an image data obtained by a digital camera have come to attention in recent years. In another known technique, special effect processing is implemented on a live view image data, whereupon the image data are displayed on a back surface liquid crystal display or the like, thereby allowing a user to check the special effect prior to image pickup. In JP2008-211843A, live view images subjected to a plurality of types of special effect processing are displayed on a monitor in a multi-screen format, thereby allowing the user to check the various types of special effect processing at once.